I cannot hide what I am
by TVDaddict786
Summary: To celebrate their one year anniversary Stefan takes Elena out on a surprise date. But things go terribly wrong when Elena ends up fighting between life and death. What will Stefan do? Save her and reveal his secret? Or let the love of his life die happy REWRITTEN on a temporary HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review :)**

* * *

><p>I sat there in silence, my heart leaping full of excitement as a smile grew on my lips, Today was our first anniversary, we had officially been together for a full year and to celebrate this special occasion Stefan had a romantic night planned just for the two of us. Ever since I had gotten a new job we had barely had time to spend together due to my busy schedule, however, we had both decided that today we would go far away and leave our busy lives behind. Stefan had made me wear a blindfold so that I wouldn't be able to see where he was taking us.<p>

"Are we there yet?" I asked him, we had been driving for what seemed to have been hours.

"Just a few more minutes" he replied, from his tone I knew he was grinning at my childish question. I felt my eyes close slowly and remembered I had only gotten six hours of sleep in the past week, my exhausted brain tried to lull me into a deep sleep but I knew that in a matter of a few minutes we would arrive so I couldn't risk falling asleep. Stefan would not be happy if he realised I had fallen asleep. After many attempts at staying awake my eyes began to surrender in defeat.

Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop, my eyes flung open in shock. We must have finally arrived. I reached up to remove the soft blue silk covering my eyes, only to feel warm fingers surround my wrist. "Not yet," he murmured as he gently lay my hand down on my lap. The car engine groan as Stefan removed the key from the ignition. I heard him open then close his car door; he came and opened my door for me. "Come on, here take my hand" he said, leaning over and holding out his hand for me, I couldn't see where I was going so I needed him to lead me to the "surprise". I slide my hand into his and get out of the car.

The warm Californian sun left trails of its warm touch on me. Leaves crumbled under my feet, where were we? I tried to think of all the places we could be in. Stefan let go of my hand and opened up the blindfold. I looked around in surprise. I began walking over to the table that was beautifully laid out but stop half way.

"What's that sound?" I ask Stefan. "Is someone else here?" I could have sworn I heard someone behind those trees! Silence, not a word from Stefan. I turn back to see why he's so quite, only to realise I was alone. "Stefan! Where are you?" I see a glimpse of the intruder as he flashes past. Trevor. I had seen him and Stefan arguing once before. What's he doing here?

"Trevor?" I ask. I hear a trigger being pulled and gasp. I scream in pain as I reach to my back to remove the weapon that had hit my back and stare in astonishment at the wooden stake covered in blood in my hands. I fall to the ground in pain.

Pain, excruciating pain. That's all I knew. I wouldn't wish this death on anyone, I looked up at Stefan praying death would take me soon, I can't bear this throbbing anymore. I hear Stefan's voice filled with worry and horror. "Elena... Elena... No. No this can't be happening. Elena honey ..." Hours passed, or was it seconds? My eyes begin to close preparing for death, I try to keep them open a little longer, I have to see him once more then I can die happily. My eyes give in to my will power and open up slowly. I see Stefan.

Wait... What's happening to him? What's happening to his eyes? I stared in horror as his face transformed. His beautiful green eyes surrounded by red blood, the veins under his eyes suddenly visible. This couldn't be my gentle, loving Stefan this man was a monster. I saw him bite into his arm and put it to my mouth forcing me drink the blood that was dripping from the fresh wound on his arm. I tried to reach for his arm to move it away but failed.

My body was weak. The blood dripped into my mouth and I swallowed it, I had no choice...I was too weak to resist it. Instantly, I felt strength return to me. How was this happening? I felt the wound on my stomach close, it was healing? But how? How was this happening? "Elena, Elena thank God you're okay!" I could hear the excitement and relief in his voice as hugged me. I flinched. This was not my Stefan. Who was he? More importantly... What was he? My body soon found the strength to pull away from him. He looked at me, pain, shock and regret visible in his green eyes. I stood up and he stood up with me. My body automatically acted before I could, I was backing away from him, remembering his demonic face.

"What are you?" I whispered.

'WHAT ARE YOU?!' I shout, my heart screaming with horror.

He looked up at me in silence and then whispered "I'm a vampire..."


	2. Chapter 2

I ran, ran for my life. I ran like hell. The words "I'm a vampire" haunting me. Tears fell, coating my cheeks, blending in with the heavy rain. No, this was not possible. There's no such thing as vampires is there? People are born, they grow old and they die. That's the world we live in. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? How can I forget his words? How can I forget his eyes? Or his teeth? It's impossible yet true... I fell in love with a vampire. I stopped with shock. He stood before me. The brunette bloodsucking vampire stood before me. Trevor stood before me. But how? I was running before him yet here he stood with not a hair out of place. Then it dawned on me. Speed must be one of his supernatural powers. This was it. Today I would die, by the hands or teeth should I say of a vampire. But why would he want ME? Of all the people in the world or even in the city, why me? As if my brain was answering my questions, it led me back to the past, showing me a memory I never really paid much attention to...

_"Hey Bonnie, how are you? I'm so sorry I couldn't talk last night! You know how it's been lately, with Jeremy on the drugs and mom's cancer..."_

_"Well I'm fine as ever but not too sure about grams"_

_"What? Is everything okay?"_

_"No, no nothing like that. It's just that she's trying to feed me all those witch stories again! We went to visit her yesterday and whenever we were alone she would tell me I'm a witch and you're the 'Petrova Doppelganger' who needs protection and is wanted by all vampires and werewolves to break the 'sun and moon curse' but don't worry it's all lies we both know there no such thing as vampires or werewolves and you're not even a Petrova! You're a Gilbert!"_

_"Yeah your right, come on we getting late for class!"_

But, if vampires are real then... am I..? Oh my God... Just last week Aunt Jenna had told me I'm adopted... maybe Grams was right. I gulped in fear. After all death was a fearful thing. I was alone and death was waiting for me. Trevor stepped forward towards me in sync as I as I stepped back. What was I supposed to do to defend myself? From what I knew vampires were strong, stronger than humans. I screamed for help as his face transformed similar to Stefan's had been. Speak of the devil. There was movement, of the supernatural kind and then... There was Stefan, Standing in front of me, guarding me.

"Stefan Salvatore... Aka ripper" spoke Trevor "You won't touch her" replied Stefan."We'll have to see about that won't we Salvatore?"It was all a blur; my human eyes were not made to see vampire speed. It all happened in the blink of an eye. One second there still, then Stefan stands alone holding in his hands, Trevor's heart. I should be happy. Stefan, my love had saved me. But I wasn't... Stefan had just killed someone so viciously like a true 'ripper' as Trevor had put it. He turned around to look at me. With heavy breathing and a heart full of pain and shock I stared at him. He stepped closer to me. Closer... Closer."Elena, please just give me one chance, please. Please just let me explain! I beg you to hear me out!" He said

"Stefan let me go. Move Stefan" I tried to push him away and ran. I was wrong, he wouldn't let me leave, he was a monster it was in his nature to hurt and kill people, humans like me. "Stefan... Please, if the past year meant ANYTHING to you then let me go." I added, my voice trembling with fear.

"Elena, listen to me. I LOVE YOU! I would never hurt you. Please."

"That doesn't matter right now Stefan because at the end of the day, it all hurts just the same. Just go. If you mean me no harm then you'll go."

"I never wanted this" he whispered before he left using his supernatural speed, leaving me all alone on the road, cursing myself, cursing fate for making me fall in love with him, a vampire. For making me believe he was the one...


	3. Chapter 3

A lump formed my throat, followed by sobs and silent tears. I walked in silence. My eyes on the dull grey road. Every second bringing more tears. My heart breaking a little more as time passed. How could I be so stupid? For Gods sake he was my BOYFRIEND for a full year! A boyfriend that was living with me! A boyfriend I was hoping would propose to me tonight. I sighed in disbelief, so this was what heartbreak felt like. Why did he have to be a fucking vampire? I had it all planed out.. We had it all planned out. He was supposed to be the one. We were supposed to be made for each other. We were supposed to have a happy ever after. How could this happen? For 4 years I guarded my heart with my life until he convinced me to let him in, for this?

"No! I won't give him this satisfaction. He doesn't love me. He never loved me or else he would have told me his truth. He wouldn't have led me on." I thought to myself, wiping away my tears. I saw my car. I ran up to it, searching my bag for the keys, I found them and unlocked the car, I got in and started it. I jumped slightly at the sudden noise of the ignition and considered myself fortunate that my brain knew the way home, another reminder of HIM. This was where we first met...


	4. Chapter 4

_*Flashback of first meeting*_

'_Bye Care, Bye Bonnie thanks for everything' I said over my shoulder as I got into the car. After a day like today a girls night with my Best Friends was just what I needed. I turned on the music and smiled in content. Things were finally back to normal, well as normal as they have ever been for ME. _

_All of a sudden, the car began to stutter followed by a groan. I tried to turn the keys hoping it would start again but failed. _

'_Oh no! Please God please let it be something not that bad!' After a day like this a broken down car was the last thing I needed. I got out of the car praying I would be able to fix it as I walked over to the front and opened up its hood. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face to get rid of the smoke escaping from the engine. I looked at it and realised the engine had over heated. 'Oh crap' I said to myself. _

'_Caroline! She was still at Bonnie's house and would probably be setting off right about now she could give me a lift.' I thought to myself. I ran and opened up the door of the car and grabbed my purse. I emptied its contents onto the car seat and searched for my phone. As soon as I found it I dialled Carolines number which was number 1 on speed dial. I looked at my phone as it flashed a message reading 'Emergency Calls only' I glanced at the corner of the phone and saw there was no reception. I sighed in defeat as I leaned against the hood of the car. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I couldnt walk home, I didn't know the directions from this short cut and I couldnt walk with my GPS. _

_I realised I had no choice but to take help help from a passer by strnger. But would it be safe? I mean it could be anyone? What if it was a robber? Well, like Bonnie says, If you never try you'll always wonder why. _

_I got up and put my arm out signalling the red porshe heading this way to stop but it just drove pass. I breathed calmly trying to calm the anger bubbling inside of me. _

_I tried again as the next car came, it was a Black mercedes but just like before this one drove right past too. 'Seriously?'I shouted as it drove past me not even attempting to aknowledge me. _

_I screamed with rage at the HEARTLESS drivers who decided to leave me here stranded. I made my way back to the car hoping Jeremy or Aunt Jenna would notice my absence and come to look for me. As I opened the door I heard the approach of another car and decided to try again, maybe this driver would stop so I went and held my arms out again. To my surprise the driver stopped. I almost screamed in excitement. He , the driver, came out of the car. I gazed in shock at him for a second well at how hot this guy was. 'Thank you God!' I thought to myself. _

'_Hey, I'm Elena.' I said holding out my hand for a handshake, 'my car kinda stopped working I think the engine got overheated, I was wondering if maybe you could give me a lift?' To be honest, I was surprised at how calm I sounded and at how I didn't even stutter once..._

'_Sure, there's a mechanic about 10 miles south from here, I could take you there and then they could come and collect your car and I could take you home, that is if you wish' He said. God his voice sounded so sexy!_

'_Thanks, that would be great,' I said followed by a small smile. _

_He walked to the passenger side and oppened up the door for me, gesturing for me to get in, 'I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore' I smiled at his name. Salvatore? Was he a member of the founding families?_

'_Elena Gilbert' I added. He responded with a smile and then began to drive._

'_Founding family?' he asked._

'_Yeah, you are too right?'_

'_Yeah,'_

'_I heard about your family and you...You moved away a few years ago with your brother' I said_

'_Yeah I did erm.. I wanted to travel the world'_

'_So were have you been?' I asked_

'_Tokyo, Bulgaria, Italy, France, Morocco, Australia, New York... '_

'_Wow I guess you have been around the world' I smiled joining him. The song changed on the radio playong a new one, I was surprised it was even on I guess I didn't hear it. The song was 'The Start of Something New'_

'_Can I ask you a question?' I asked full of curiosity_

'_Sure' _

'_I dont mean to be rude or anything but why come back? After all these years and you have so many options so why come back to mystic falls?'_

_`Well, Mystic Falls is home, its where i was born and raised so it felt right and i think i needed a break from all the big cities' 'Tell me something about yourself I've been talking too much.'_

'_Haha, umm... I went to mystic Falls High and then to Stanford on early acceptance and literature scholarship I studied literature and business i love to write, writing is a passion for me . My dad used to say make your passion your job and life will be better so I plan to be a writer a author or a journalist and maybe someday release my own magazine.'_

'_Thats good, its something different. Your dad was right.'_

'_Well were here,' he said and I looked outside and saw my house._

_I smiled sadly as I opened up my seatbelt I looked at Stefan 'Goodbye, thanks for the ride I owe you'_

'_How about a coffee?'_

'_Sure' I said smiling, as I took out my phone and gave him my number and told him I would text him my address_

'_I'll call you' he grinned  
><em>

'_Maybe this **could** be the start of something new' I though to myself_


End file.
